


Why'd I Agree?

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest:  @hideyourdemoneyes said:For requests, do you think you could do one that involves Dean promising to help the reader with their university homework no matter what it is, but it ends up being in the subject he hates more than anything in the world?Word Count: 458Parings: Dean x ReaderWarnings: swears, fluffA/N: I hope you enjoy this! Also couldn’t think of a subject so I left it up to the readers’ discretion. Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Why'd I Agree?

You did school online, which was great when you traveled all the time. Being a hunter and going to school wasn’t easy. You had enlisted the help of Dean one evening and he had promised to help you no matter what, so here you were cashing in on that promise.  
“Dean could you please help me with this assignment?” you ask walking into the library.  
“Sure princess come on over.” He says looking up from his computer.  
You take yours and set it down next to him on the table.  
“So what’s the subject (Y/N/N)?” he asks  
“(Subject)” you answer and watch his eyes go wide as he groans.  
“It just had to be (Subject), didn’t it?” he whines  
“Come on Dee you promised.” You give him your puppy dog eyes you learned from Sam.  
He gives you a bitch face, “Alright, alright I’ll help you but you owe me pie.”  
“Deal, send Sam to get the ingredients and I’ll home make it. Hopefully we’ll be done by the time he gets home.”  
You watch Dean take the list you quickly made and run to find Sam. While he was gone you set up things you need for your homework. When he comes back you get started.  
It takes forever to get the assignment done thanks to Deans constant whining and complaining how much he hates this. Yet he keeps good on his promise and continues to help you. By the time you finish Sam has been home from the store for hours.   
Sighing you both lean back in your chairs.  
“We done?” Dean asks.  
“Yea it’s done thank you.”  
“Halleluiah!” he exclaims throwing his hands up making you laugh.  
“Come on let’s get dinner started and then I’ll make you that pie.” You get up and stretch.   
Both of you make dinner together, laughing and chatting. All three of you eat then you clean up while Dean sets out the stuff for pie making. Sitting Dean watches you make the pie as the two of you chat.  
“Why’d I agree to help you with your blasted homework anyways?” he complains again  
“Because you love me!” you grin “Besides we could have been done earlier if you wouldn’t have complained so much.”  
He goes to retort but stops considering, “Yea I guess you’re right.” He relents   
“Of course I am.” You sass setting the pie in the oven and beginning to clean up your mess.  
“Timer’s set, pull it out when it’s done. I’m going to shower after I email in my assignments.”  
“Sure I can do that.”  
“Thanks again for your help Dean.”  
“You’re welcome (Y/N).”  
Smiling you leave Dean in the kitchen with his pie, grateful that you had such a good friend to help you.


End file.
